1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound signal processing system, and more particularly, to such a system which is adapted to modulate a plurality of output channels with one or more signal sources.
2. The Prior Art
In recent years, multichannel sound reproduction has gained in popularity, at least partially for the reason that multichannel systems are capable of producing sound effects which cannot be produced by a single channel, or even two channels. When three or more channels are used, it is possible to represent more accurately the spatial distribution of the original sound sources. When the channels are connected to loudspeakers placed in an appropriate spatial distribution, special sound effects are produced and may be observed by a listener within the room. These effects cannot be produced with a lesser number of loudspeakers.
Although much has been done in furtherance of faithful reproduction of sound signal sources, little attention has heretofore been given to special effects which can be produced with multichannel systems, and, as a result, multichannel systems have not yet had their full potential explored. It is therefore desirable to produce a system in which the capabilities of a multichannel sound processing system are utilized more completely.